


Wedgie Awareness Battles

by Critical_Zinogre



Category: Rune Factory 4, Shantae, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Wedgie Feitsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Zinogre/pseuds/Critical_Zinogre
Summary: A collection of Death Battle/One Minute Melee-esque fights between two female characters, most often from different series full of wedgie-fetish filled goodness. Originally used to try and boost popularity for whatever characters appeared in it within the wedgie community on DeviantArt, now just a project for fun.





	1. Shantae Vs Fumi

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of, and I mean a LOT of, possibly unnecessary research for this chapter. I used the incarnation of Fumi from when you battle a version of her, had reasons for why certain things bypassed other things, and more. In each chapter of this series, you get to see endings with EITHER of the characters as winners. Both of them have an ending. One will be shown, then the other one after will pick up from right before the previous one happened(in simpler terms, they both happen from the same point, wherever that may be prior to the endings being shown.

Night slowly fell over the fishing port area of Scuttle Town, the heat of the sands slowly fading to give way for the cold night. A short distance away from the town, a lighthouse’s lights still shined through the few windows about the building. Though it long ceased overseeing the seas and guiding boats to their destinations now. Instead, it now worked as a home for the occupant that was, at the moment, perched on top of the structure, and watching with a smile on her face as she watched lights slowly go out around the town.

 

A young, purple haired girl with tanned skin, clad in… what one would barely considered appropriate clothing for public dress. The sole top she had was a crimson red bra, the cups linked together by a golden ring that lay between her ample breasts. The rest of her torso was completely bare aside from a pair of golden bracelets that decorated her wrists. The lower half of her body was far more clothed. A pair of large, red pants, a section of it being black, and encompassing the shape of a pair of panties. A pair of red pointed shoes accompanied them, as well, finishing off the Half-Genie's look. The look of a belly dancer, of sorts. And appropriately so, considering that the art of dance was even part of her magical abilities.

 

Shantae gave a sigh of content as she oversaw the town, swinging her feet lightly. It brought her joy to see Scuttle Town be safe and sound... it was a rare thing to see given all the constant attacks from Risky Boots, Ammo Baron, and the many other people that seemed to see the port town as an attraction for mischief. But when it was possible to see the serenity of it, it was a beauty! Finally, a moment of relaxation from all the stress of being the Guardian Genie!

 

“HEY! You, up there!” Without even looking down, without seeing who it was or even recognizing the voice, Shantae figured there was 99% chance that she would end up fighting someone. Just by the law of her merely thinking of being able to relax and escape the stress of her job. She heaved a sigh before looking down to the ground. “Come down here a second, would ya?!”

 

With a light groan so the stranger wouldn't hear her, she hopped down to the ground, landing in front of the person. “Yes?” she asked curiously.

 

“I'm looking for someone. Think you can help out?” the person asked. A woman with short, black hair tied into pigtails. She had grey eyes, which seemed perpetually half-closed. She wore... a slightly odd attire, really. A white cheongsam, with a cherry blossom texture spread across it, with a pair of white slippers on. It was half obscured under the large, black jacket with yellow highlights that she wore on her shoulders(as opposed to wearing it properly with her arms through the sleeves). “I tracked them down to this place but I can't really peg them. Haven't really seen them before.” she explained to Shantae.

 

“Okay... Well, who are you looking for? I should be able to help out with that.” the half-genie shrugged her shoulders as she finished speaking. It wouldn't be much of an issue. Scuttle Town wasn't all that big, and she knew most of, if not everyone, in the settlement. “And... you are?” she added, the afterthought of not knowing the woman's name occurring to her.

 

“Ah. Yeah. That. Name's Fumi Kanno.” The black haired beauty explained, looking at Shantae. “Anyway, look. I'm looking for a Half-Genie named Shantae. Any clue where I can find her? C'mon, c'mon. I'm in a hurry here.”

 

“Oh, that's me.” Shantae pointed out, blinking in surprise before smiling and gesturing to herself with a thumb. “The Half-Genie Hero!”

 

“Oh...” Fumi muttered, eyeing her. She looked Shantae up and down briefly. “You're the Half-Genie guardian of this place?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“....” Fumi glanced her over once more. “... Ya sure?”

 

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!” Shantae whined, frowning and putting her hands on her hips. “Of course I'm sure!”

 

“Alright, cool. Gonna have to ask you to come with me.” Fumi said simply, grabbing Shantae's wrist and starting to drag her away.

 

“WHOA WHOA! Hey!” Shantae exclaimed, yanking her hand away. “What do you mean 'come with you'?! Where to?! You're gonna have to give me a lot more info than just saying come with you!”

 

“I have some experiments I want to run. That's all. Can't do it in this place, so I need you to come back with me to my lab. You happy now?” Fumi asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Shantae. “Now come on, the ferry for Tokyo leaves soon and doesn't come back until tomorrow. And I'm gonna be annoyed if I have to wait that long. Now come, come. We need to go. Come.”

 

“No way!” Fumi paused in reaching for Shantae again, and folded her arms.

 

“Beg your pardon?”

 

“I'm not going with you!” Shantae repeated, shaking her head and glaring at Fumi. “I've got a duty to do! I'm the Guardian Genie, I can't just LEAVE!” Nevermind that she didn't want to know what kind of  _experiments_ this odd woman wanted to perform on her! Absolutely not!

 

“.... You know, I think we're kinda not communicating right,” Fumi stated, eyeing the purple haired gal. “I wasn't so much as  _asking_ you to come with me, you know? I was kind of  _telling_ you to come with me. As in, it's nonnegotiable. You can't say you're not coming.”  

 

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” Shantae huffed. “I'm not commi-”  
  


“Judgement.” Shantae gave a squeal of surprise as Fumi summoned a barrage of of purple lights to rain down around them, several coming close to striking Shantae. The rain of energy ceased after a good five seconds and Shantae turned, giving fumi an incredulous look. “Like I said. Can't say it. Now, come on. We gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?” the scientist asked, a grin gracing her face.

 

“........ Fine... HARD WAY!” Shantae yelled, before suddenly whipping her head forward before suddenly jerking it back. To Fumi's surprise, she was able to attack from even that distance, as Shantae's hair itself snapped forward and slapped against her arm.

 

“OUCH! Goddamn that stung!” Fumi groaned, holding her arm as she quickly jumped back from Shantae. She stared at her arm in disbelief, briefly before glancing at Shantae and sighing. “Fine, fine. If you wanna play hard ball, then sure. Can't damage the goods though, gotta make sure you're in one piece for any tests just in case.” she muttered before cracking her neck. “Fine then. Show me what a Genie can do!”

 

“Bring it on then!” Shantae said, putting her fists up.

 

–

Fumi couldn't help but give a grin as she watched Shantae rush at her, leaping backwards to avoid another whip of Shantae's winsome locks. It was still bothering her on why they managed to harm her in the first place. She had made certain to equip herself properly against everything a Genie could potentially do to her in case of this scenario. She leapt to the left, allowing Shantae to land where Fumi herself previously was, before avoiding another snap of her hair. “This the best ya got?” She taunted, smiling when Shantae growled in frustration and jumped at her.

 

“Oh shut your mouth!” She snapped, leaping at Fumi and whipping her hair at her. Fumi sighed in disappointment. Maybe a Genie's abilities WEREN'T all they were cracked up to be if this was her only form of attack. Almost as soon as the thought passed through her head, she glanced to her right, only to see a foot coming her way. “GOTCHA!” Shantae cheered as her foot connected with Fumi's cheek. Fumi stared in surprise briefly at the action before smiling.

 

“Bravo, hero.” She said sarcastically.

 

“Wait, why aren't you in pain?” Shantae asked, before glancing over at her foot. She stared in surprise. And rightfully so, given that it seemed to connect with some sort of invisible barrier that was around Fumi's person. “Hey, what's the big idea!?” she complained, before giving a squeak of pain as a foot(stunningly similar to her own, being clad in the same exact clothing) extended from the barrier. Given that it appeared below Shantae's own leg and went in the opposite direction, it was a direct hit... right to Shantae's womanhood. The Half-Genie was sent flying away and landed on the floor, hands clutching her pained groin. “M-My... peach...” she whimpered, eyes wide with pain.

 

“Physical Repel. Works wonders, doesn't it?” Fumi asked, giving a short laugh as she walked over to Shantae, crouching down beside her, before rolling Shantae over onto her belly. “Now... Like I said. Gonna have to take you without damaging anything so....” Shantae whined slightly as she felt Fumi's butt come to rest on her back, Fumi facing towards her feet. “Alright, let's see if I remember how to do this.” the scientist muttered.

 

“D-Do what?” Shantae asked with a hint of worry in her tone. Which only increased as she felt a pair of cold hands intrude on the back of her pants. “EEEP! COLD! What're you doing?!” she asked, trying to force herself up. Though Fumi wasn't heavy, the fact that Shantae had just had her peach punched, she was slightly weakened from using as much strength as she could to throw her off.

 

“Oh, just this.” Fumi answered, shrugging her shoulders. Her hands found their target: The waistband of Shantae's underwear. She smiled slyly. She recalled all the fond memories of herself, Makoto and Otome engaging in particularly painful panty pulling play for years. And she'd gotten quite a bit of experience at it, too! Her fingers wrapped around the waistband of the Half-Genie's undergarments and gripped tight.

 

Shantae paled at the feeling. It was familiar... painfully, painfully familiar. She had been given these by the likes of Risky Boots(Both intentionally and  _un_ intentionally), Sky(intentionally and unintentionally) and Rottytops( _only intentionally)_ before. Each and every time, they resulted in a dreadful amount of pain for her poor booty for for quite a while... “No... Wait.... Not a--”

 

“Wedgie?” Fumi asked with a grin, before giving a sharp tug back. Shantae gave a squeal of pain as she felt her underwear invade her backside, and not gently in the slightest. “Gotta say. Not really what I expected for a great and powerful Genie, really.” She commented, giving a quick yank to Shantae's undies. Pink fabirc with small animals like bats, monkeys, and crabs, all in a cartoonish art style no less, decorating it. A collection of small fruits on the frilly waistband. A lovely, cute pair of underwear, but for a supposed Djinn it seemed just a tad... childish, to say the least.

 

“Sh-Shut up!” Shantae demanded, her face flushing red before she gave another loud squeak as Fumi gave another sharp pull, further sending Shantae's panties up her ass. “OWIE! Stop!”

 

“Nah, don't think I will.” Fumi replied, smiling as she gave tug after tug, yank after yank to Shantae's panties, before leaning back slightly, gripping the legholes in her hands as she pulled back even harder.

 

“OWOWOWOW! Seriously, stop! That  _hurts_!” Shantae pleaded, kicking her feet rapidly against the ground. She whimpered, her eyes crossing eyes as her undies tormented her poor patootie. “MAKE IT STOP!”  

 

“You gonna come with me?” Fumi inquired, giving another sharp yank. Shantae felt her cheeks split further as the panties dug deeper into her rump. “If not, we'll have to get a bit more  _serious_  here~” she said slyly, slowly standing up. Shantae had prayed that was the end of her panty pulling-induced pain... but sadly, Fumi kept a firm grip on them as she rose before setting a foot on Shantae's waist.  

 

 _Oh no!_ Shantae thought, mind going into panic mode.  _Ooooh this is gonna hurt WORSE! Think, Shantae, THINK!_

 

“Well, if anything, this is some combat data. Guess I can't be  **too** upset you decided not to come willingly.” Fumi commented, wrapping the back of Shantae's panty material around her right fist, while her left hand grabbed the side of the undergarments. “Aaaand, ally-oop!” Another smirk etched upon her face as she gave a harsh pull with both hands. She even felt a small delight at hearing Shantae's strangled scream of pain from the action. “Man, these are pretty damn stretchy, aren't they?” she laughed.

 

Shantae gave a high pitched squeal as she felt herself begin to sweat from the pain of the wedgie alone!  _NEED TO GET OUT, NEED TO GET OUT!_ She thought frantically, fingers gripping the ground in some vain attempt to alleviate the pain at least slightly. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Fumi standing there. The scientist's focus was fully on ripping Shantae's panties up her ass at the moment... and her back was to Shantae herself...  _THAT'S IT!_

 

“So, Half-Genie? Think you'll come back with me yet?” Fumi asked, chuckling slightly. Despite her usual serious, no nonsense demeanor, she was quite enjoying this! She always did! “If not, we're gonna have to get a bit more forceful. I  _can_ make this wedgie worse, you know--  
  


_**CRACK!** _

 

“AAAGH! DAMMIT!” Fumi cried out in pain, releasing her grip on Shantae's underwear(the Half-Genie giving a yelp as it snapped back to her plump booty), and jumped away, holding and rubbing her stinging ass. “What the hell?!” She growled, glancing back.

 

Shantae gave a sigh of relief as she slowly got up. She was quite glad for her hair at times like this... able to bypass Fumi's barrier of physical repulsion, and able to get her out of tight situations where she could only move her head. Such as just now, when she whipped it back, allowing her to give Fumi's butt a good, hard, well-deserved smack that she felt the woman earned far more than she possibly did. Then again, given her attitude... “That hurt...” Shantae groaned, she pushed her hands down her pants and dug her fingers deep into her crack, trying to dig out the material wedged deep within.

 

“Well.  _That_ certainly wasn't very nice.” Fumi said, frowning. She still rubbed her sore behind, giving a wince on occasion. That hair hurt a lot more than she felt it should. “So, you're gonna keep being difficult, I take it.”

 

“I'M being difficult?! You gave me a wedgie from hell!” Shantae shouted in response. She would've pointed at Fumi to emphasize her point, but both hands were currently busy trying to pick her wedgie from the deepest depths of her behind. “How am I the one being difficult here?!”

 

“You're fighting back.” Fumi answered, her voice just as bored as ever. “Looks like we'll have to get serious...” she sighed, before pointing at Shantae. “Judgement.”   
  


Shantae squeaked before swiftly running to avoid the rain of purple energy beams that fell in from the sky. Which was startlingly inconvenient with her hands still down her pants. “Hey! Quit that! Knock it off!” She demanded, before yelping as one happened to strike in front of her. She skidded to a stop, before falling to her rear, just as the last ray landed; right between Shantae's legs, less than a foot away from her still-in-pain crotch. Shantae stared at it in disbelief, sweating at how much of a close call that was.

 

“Get back here, dammit...” Fumi growled, before dashing at Shantae and throwing a kick at her. The Half-Genie girl swiftly raised her hands to block, but despite the kick having very little strength behind it, she was still sent flying a short distance by it. Fumi closed the distance quick, trying to throw as many blows as she could. Punches, kicks and knee strikes as much as she could. Shantae briefly tried returning the blows, but was reminded quickly, upon throwing a punch to Fumi's face, that she had her Physical Repulsion, as she was hammered in the face with her own punch. Fumi took the opening to land a harsh kick to Shantae's(STILL IN PAIN) womanhood, the Half-Genie squealing in pain as it knocked her straight up... followed by Fumi catching her. Using only the front of her pants.

 

“OW OW OW! STOP!” Shantae begged, trying to force Fumi's hand off as she felt her underwear AND her pants invade her poor cooch.

 

“Sure.” Fumi said, before reaching into Shantae's pants and grabbing the front of her panties instead. “I'll use these instead.”

 

“No no, wait--” Shantae's pleas fell on deaf ears as Fumi spun around, using Shantae's panties as her only tether. The purple haired young lass screamed in pain before Fumi suddenly released her panties, sending her flying and crashing back first into the lighthouse. “Ow...” she muttered before she fell down, landing face first in the sand.

 

“Alright, let's go for round two--” Fumi began before jumping to the side as a fireball flew past her, staring at it in surprise. “.... Any reason you didn't use that earlier?” she questioned, glancing back at Shantae and raising a fine brow.

 

“I kind of forgot about it.” Shantae said, back on her feet now. Though, Fumi now started to question the sanity of the genie. Mainly because she was presently attempting a pretty ballsy move for being in the middle of a fight. Namely... dancing. Her hips swung from side to side, her arms outstretched to the sides with palms facing outward, eyes closed in concentration.

 

“..... Gonna assume you haven't gone crazy just yet. What're you doing?” Fumi asked, briefly glancing at her phone. Almost back to full magical ability....

 

“Nope! Not crazy!” Shantae said, before giving a grin as a bright light shone, filling the area and forcing Fumi to shield her eyes briefly. She glared as it died down... only to see her glare meet nothing but the air.

 

“What the...” she muttered, before looking around slowly.  _A teleportation ability or something?_ She thought to herself. Her guard was fully up, as she scanned the area carefully for any sign of Shantae. “Dammit, she couldn't have traveled far with just that...” she groaned. She had no idea WHERE the Half-Genie Hero was.

 

“PEEK-A-BOO!” Fumi's eyes went wide as she felt her dress suddenly flip up in the back at the same time as she felt a small, but weighty, presence slam into her back, knocking her to the ground facedown. “Got you!” she heard Shantae's voice cheer, but when she looked back, she didn't see Shantae.

 

“A... monkey..?” she questioned, confused as all hell at the moment. Seated on her back was  **not** Shantae, but a purple and tan monkey, with a gold tiara on it's head. “Where did... Why do you have magic like that?!”

 

“Comes in handy!” Monkey-Shantae said with a grin, before raising her hands and slamming her hands down on Fumi's ass.

 

“OUCH! Shit!” Fumi hissed in pain, her bubble butt bouncing under her dress for a moment before it stopped.

 

“And I was right! If something using Genie magic, it bypasses that stupid shield!” The Monkey-fied Half-Djinn said, a smirk appearing on her face as she flipped Fumi's skirt back up and out of her way. “Uh... W-Wow.” she said, staring at Fumi's forest green, lacy cheeky panties. “Didn't expect that....”

 

“Get the hell off me, dammit!” Fumi growled, swiftly forcing herself up. Shantae yelped, but used her toes to curl around the back of Fumi's dress. “Why you damn little... Get off of me!” she demanded, trying to reach behind her to get to Shantae. However, each time, she found herself just unable to reach the Genie by any means. She was far too small at this size, and was too swift at leaning out of the way whenever Fumi's hands came close to grabbing her.

 

“EEP! Gotta make this fast!” Shantae squeaked as her tail was nearly caught. Fumi's eyes widened as she felt Shantae's hands grab the waistband and legholes of her panties in both hands.

 

“Wait, NO!” She said, before giving a gasp of pain as Shantae backflipped onto Fumi's head, pulling the panties the whole way. The scientist's hands ceased trying to catch her assailant in favor of cradling her poor butt as her panties skyrocketed between her cheeks. “AGH! Get off!”

 

“Wedgie!” Shantae giggled, pulling as hard as her little monkey arms could allow her. She even managed to simulate bouncing by hopping up and down on Fumi's head. “Wedgie, wedgie, wedgie, wedg-- WHOA!” she yelped as Fumi suddenly fell over, staggering from both Shantae's jumping on her as well as her ever increasing wedgie. Though her tumble startled Shantae into releasing her undies as she fell back, the hard fall also causing a small puff of smoke as the Half-Genie returned to her normal form.

 

“.... Grrr....” Shantae rubbed her head as she slowly got to her knees, before noticing a pair of feet in front of her. She swallowed hard before slowly looking up at Fumi, who had her hands on her hips... and was giving Shantae a very upset look. Which wasn't at all diminished by her hand under her dress and behind her, undoubtedly trying to wrench free her undies from between her pale orbs.

 

“Um.... Sorry?” Shantae tried, giving a nervous giggle before squeaking as Fumi grabbed her and yanked her up, then grabbed the front of her panties. She wasted no time with taunts and swiftly gave a harsh pull upwards on Shantae's poor pink panties, the Guardian of Scuttle Town giving a shriek of pain as she was yanked off her feet and bounced up and down like crazy. “OW OW OW! STOP! STOP!” she begged, kicking her feet rapidly.

 

“FINE!” Fumi snapped, before dropping Shantae onto her knees. The Half-Genie grunted before cradling her suffering succotash, as Fumi walked behind her. “Then let's do THIS!” she yelled. She had lost her temper with Shantae this time! She reached down and Shantae's eyes widened as she felt hands invade the back of her pants, grabbing her by the back of her panties.

 

“NonononononoooOOOOO!” she wailed, as she was yanked clean off the ground by the panties yet again and bounced up and down vigorously. This was even worse than she'd previously thought! Not only was she getting a massive wedgie, with her panties digging themselves deeper and deeper into her poor ass, but with every bounce, the previous FRONTAL wedgie she had became more and more undone, the material escaping entrapment from the front in favor of the back.

 

“ **This** is a  **squeaky clean wedgie,** brat!” Fumi growled. A good few bounces later, she did a brief spin before flinging Shantae into a nearby bush. She panted as she regained her composure and a grin crossed her face. Unlike her earlier grins of interest and challenge, this one was full of  _sadism_. “Well? You ready to give up yet?” she asked, walking towards Shantae slowly. She had to have the ability to spam this by now...

 

“Grrr... No way!” Shantae said, giving a glare in return.

 

“Fine by me.” Fumi said, giving a shrug before holding up her hand. “ _ **Megido!**_ ” she called out, before punching the ground, which shook briefly. Shantae looked around in panic, quickly getting out of the bush and getting ready to run... only she wasn't expecting the attack to erupt from right beneath her.

 

A beam of white and gray light exploded from beneath Shantae's feet. It hit the very target Fumi desired; Shantae's backside. “WAAAAAAAH!” the Half-Genie wailed as she was sent flying into the air, her ass stinging like it was set alight by a flamethrower.

 

“Gotcha now!” Fumi said, rushing at her again, this time with her hand outstretched, ready to grab Shantae's panties yet again. However, unexpectedly, Shantae didn't take the moment to try to recover by rubbing her butt or straighten her undoubtedly still wedged in panties. Instead, she rolled backwards, Fumi overshooting and passing over her.

 

“Got YOU now!” She said, before raising her hands swiftly. Immediately  , a fireball shot out, striking right on target:  _FUMI'S_ rear!

 

“OW! Owowowow!” Fumi groaned, rubbing her rear end vigorously. She turned and raised her hand, aiming behind her at Shantae. “Megido!” she called out. Shantae, this time, was ready. She jumped to her feet and dodged to her right, evading the beam as it shot directly out of Fumi's hand this time rather than be channeled through the Earth. Shantae ran forward before ducking under Fumi's arm she was using for her attack, then grabbing her panties through her Cheongsam as she was running. She kept going, however, and proceeded to drag Fumi in a circle by her underwear. “OW! Hey! Let go! Quit it! Shoo!” Fumi groaned, squirming as her panties made themselves at home between her cheeks rather than covering them.

 

“No way! Not after that wedgie!” Shantae yelled back, before she suddenly stopped short, keeping a firm grip on Fumi's garments as she did. The scientist gave a stunned, pained gasp as she shot forward like a slingshot, before her panties tethered her back towards Shantae, who then released the undies and leapt out of the way. The result was Fumi skidding as she landed on the ground(luckily her dress was in the way, though that only lessened it a bit) on her rear end, getting one hell of a rug-burn on her poor tush.

 

“Ow.... Daaaaamn...” Fumi groaned, wincing in pain. She forced herself to her hands and knees, and bit her lip. She wanted to reach back to soothe her rear, but the mere pain she felt in it dissuaded her from doing so at the risk of her touch causing her yet more pain. “You'll regret that... You've got no idea who you're messing with, dammit--”

 

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

 

Fumi, for once, let out a cry of pain as she suddenly sat up on her knees alone, both hands grabbing her gluteus maximus as three sharp, painful whips of Shantae's hair cracked across her ass. “HA! Who needs to give up NOW?!” Shantae said proudly, having finally dislodged her horrific wedgie and was standing triumphantly behind Fumi. The scientist growled in anger before reaching behind her... though Shantae's eyes widened as she didn't see the white light within Fumi's palm.

 

“MEGIDO!” she shouted. Shantae swiftly dodged backwards, as the light shot into the ground where she was standing previously... then erupting forth and blasting her back, once again lighting up her poor behind and blasting her away. Shantae gave a cry of pain as she was flung off to the side, whimpering and holding her poor bottom, before growling and forcing herself up, seeing Fumi still standing where she had been before, fixing her excruciating wedgie. “You're gonna regret this, Half-Genie...” she muttered, her eyes narrowed in anger.

 

“It's about time to put this to an end... Ret 2 GO!” Shantae yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

 

_ **Fumi Wins Ending** _

“Bring it on, then!” Fumi growled, before raising her hand and pointing forward. “JUDGEMENT!” she called. Shantae's eyes went wide and she swiftly dodged by strafing around, attempting to attack Fumi via flanking. Fumi glared at her as she came around her, before quickly jumping out of the way as Shantae attempted yet another whip of the winsome locks to Fumi's rear end. “Got you!” Fumi grinned before punching the ground. “MEGIDO!” she called. Shantae glared and took a deep breath..... before jumping to the side, blast erupted underneath her.

 

“YES!” she cheered, pumping a fist in the air... Only to blink in surprise as she turned and saw Fumi missing. “Wait.. where's--”

 

“Looking for me?” Shantae's heart dropped as she heard the question come from less than a foot behind her. She tried to turn around swiftly, to counter or escape... Only for Fumi's hand to grip her panties at the side. “Let's go for a ride, Shantae.” she said, a grin on her face as she began spinning around. Unlike normal, she didn't immediately  release Shantae. She continued spinning around and around as she scanned the area. It would've been difficult to ascertain for most people but Fumi was able to make the complex calculations in her head for her target: Two screws jutting out of the side of the lighthouse. Barely visible at night, and quite high up, and not too large... But definitely there. And just large enough for Fumi's purpose.

 

“STOP! STOOOP!” Shantae begged, kicking her feet rapidly. It wasn't a direct wedgie, but her panties being gripped from the side plus the momentum from Fumi's spinning were causing her panties to slowly slip up her butt and womanhood. “LET GOOOO!”

 

“Okay then!” Fumi laughed, before winking at Shantae. She gave a few more spins... before launching Shantae one last time. This time, upward and at an angle. Shantae grunted in pain as she hit the side of the lighthouse hard, wincing in pain. She slowly fell downward... before squealing as the side of her panties that Fumi had previously grabbed, that were sticking out of the side of Shantae's pants, caught on one of the nails. “NOT DONE YET!” Fumi called, grinning before kicking off her shoes... then running  _up the side of the lighthouse_! As Shantae continued falling, Fumi swiftly grabbed the  _other_ side of her panties as she passed her by, then jumped to the side... and hooked the other side of Shantae's panties to the other nail, before continuing her ascent up the light house.

 

“KYAAA! HEY!” Shantae squealed as her panties fixed themselves in place while  _she_ remained falling... and had her fall broken by her panties refusing to fall with her, despite her still wearing them. She gave a loud squeal of pain as her panties dug into both her butt and her lady parts, bouncing her like a spring by the unfortunate pink, cartoonish panties. “OW! OW! OW! L-LEMME GOOO!” she wailed, kicking her feet rapidly as she bounced in her underwear, trying in vain to stop them from causing her even more pain.

 

“I don't think so!” Fumi called out. Shantae glanced upward and her eyes widened, but her pupils shrunk in fear as she saw Fumi falling towards her, from a meter or two above(also getting an eyeful of her opponent's crotch full view as her Cheongsam fluttered in the wind). It only got worse, as Fumi pulled out all the stops... and stopped her fall. By grabbing Shantae's legs as she fell past them.

 

Shantae gave an extremely loud scream of pain as Fumi's weight, coupled with the acceleration of her falling, added on to Shantae's own weight and pulled her further into her hammock wedgie. “WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  **MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MOMMYYYYYY!** ” she bawled, feeling tears come to her eyes as they crossed at the immeasurable amount of pain shooting up through her ass and crotch.

 

“Want it to stop?” Fumi asked, grinning as she lightly swung back and forth. “You give up?”

 

“ **YES!** ” Shantae wailed, tears falling down her face as she heard the pops and rips associated with panties slowly groaning in protest at being hyperextended to lengths they never knew possible, and for the most part shouldn't be possible. “ _ **I'LL COME WITH YOU! I GIVE! PLEASE, LET GO!**_ _”_ She bawled.

 

“Hmmm... You sure?” Fumi asked teasingly, kicking her feet lightly. “You put up a pretty big fight~”

 

“ _ **I PROMISE! PLEASE STOP!**_ ” Shantae begged, now deep enough into her panties that the waistband was at eye-level with her. It was a new experience to be able to see the inside of one's underwear in such grand detail while still wearing it... and not one she'd ever want to repeat.

 

“Cool.” Fumi said, before releasing Shantae's legs. Shantae was panting in agony, hyperventilating as she hung there, sobbing, in her extremely deep wedgie. “Now, then... I think the ship actually has left at this point... But I'm okay. I'll be reasonable... We can go tomorrow... For NOW,” she added, before briefly picking a natural wedgie out of her cheeks. “I'm going to go take a nap inside.... You can just  _hang out_ until then.” The scientist said, grinning before she went to Shantae's front door.

 

“W-Wait... don't  _leave_ me like this...” Shantae sniffled, staring at Fumi in disbelief.

 

“Nightie night.” Fumi said simply, winking at her, as she opened the front door and shut it. Shantae stared down at where she stood before whimpering and closing her eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely. Damn her tendency to say having days off were a blessing... It never ended well at  _all_.

 

_ **Shantae Wins Ending** _

“Take this! JUDGEMENT!” Fumi called, pointing at Shantae yet again. She yelped before running off to the side, then around the lighthouse. “You aren't getting away THAT easily.” Fumi yelled, giving chase. She ran around the lighthouse to the other side... before staring in surprise as she found the Half-Genie Hero... not there. “Wait... what the hell?” she muttered, staring in disbelief. She looked around, before glancing behind her as she heard a brief rustle of bushes. She swiftly came over and checked them... only to notice that nothing was in there.

 

“Looking for me~?” Shantae called. Fumi glanced over... only to see Shantae standing in front of lighthouse rather than behind it. It hit her pretty damn fast and she cursed herself for being so stupid... Shantae had hid in the bushes and waited for Fumi to run by. And while she had done so, Shantae darted out to the front, and begun what she was doing now: Dancing.

 

“Oh no you frickin' don't!” Fumi yelled, charging at her and charging up a spell in her hand.

 

“Buh-bye~” Shantae giggled, as the bright flash of light filled the area again. Fumi growled as she shielded her eyes once more, then looked around. Once more, she was greeted with, once the light died down, no Shantae.

 

“Damn cheeky monkey...” she muttered, looking around. “Where are you?!”

 

“RIGHT HERE!” Shantae's voice called out. Fumi looked confused for a moment before looking up and staring in disbelief... at the harpy of multiple shades of blue that flew above her, a familiar golden tiara on it's head. “Not a monkey THIS time!”

 

“How many things can you turn into, dammit!?” Fumi yelled, before charging up a spell. “MEGIDO!” she called out, firing off a shot in Shantae's direction. Though, to her dismay, Shantae very easily avoided the attack in mid-air.

 

“Nyah-nyah! You missed!” she taunted, turning and shaking her feathered rump at Fumi.

 

“Why you...” Fumi growled before opting for the end all solution: Fuck it, attack attack attack. “MEGIDO! MEGIDO! JUDGEMENT! MEGIDO!” The sky lit up with bright white, gray, and shades of purple lights. All of which failed to hit the high flying, fast moving Half-Genie. Fumi was growing frantic now, and even stopped thinking about just WHERE to direct her attacks, all of them no longer aiming for where Shantae was going, but rather where she presently was.

 

“Wow, you're getting worse!” Shantae giggled, dodging back out of the way of a blast of Judgement before flying low to evade a blast of Megido.

 

“Hold... Still...” Fumi panted, before dropping to her knees. She felt utterly exhausted by this point. Still, that was no reason to admit defeat and let this damn Djinn have her way! She held her hand up and charged another Judgement spell... until to stare at her hand when she only received purple sparks for her efforts. “What?... No... No way!” she said in disbelief before quickly pulling out her phone, confirming her fears. She had evidently exhausted all of her magic with her barrage of(ineffective) attacks...

 

“Oh, you done?” Shantae asked, smiling down at Fumi. The woman looked back up at her before her eyes widened at seeing Shantae fly up, then loop back around and dive right at her. “MY TURN THEN!” Fumi swiftly got up and tried to run... only to trip in her exhaust and fall back to her hands and knees. Her eyes went wide as she felt Shantae's talons just barely pass by her, leaving her unharmed.

 

“Phew...” she sighed in relief before trying to get up once more.

 

“Oh, THAT wasn't it!” Shantae said with a smile, before diving at her again. Fumi glanced back at her in disbelief, before noticing WHY she wasn't attacked, nor were her panties ceased... namely, the back of her outfit being torn asunder by Shantae's talons. “Got you now!” she cheered before her talons wrapped around the waistband of Fumi's panties. “Let's go for a ride, Fumi!” she laughed, before flying high up yet again. And this time, she brought with her the struggling form of Fumi Kanno, by little more than the woman's green, lace, cheeky panties.

 

“AH! Shit!” Fumi swore, kicking her feet as her panties dug their way further and further up her ass. “Let go of me! NOW, dammit! Put me DOWN!”

 

“Not just yet!” Shantae said happily, flying around in circle briefly, before flying a bit away from the lighthouse. “Okay...  _Down_  it is!” she exclaimed at she dived towards it... before releasing Fumi when she was just a bit from the ground. The scientist rolled briefly across the ground before finally coming to rest facedown on it, her rear raised slightly up in the air.

 

“Oww... dammit all...” she groaned, slowly trying to drag herself towards the lighthouse, given how nearby it was. At least then she'd have some support in standing up. She paused as the familiar flash of Shantae's transformation magic once again went off.  _No matter what that is, it can't have been good..._ Fumi thought to herself before forcing herself to her feet, using the building for leverage.  

 

However, she wasn't entirely expecting what happened next. Namely that she'd feel something slightly wet but very sturdy securing her hands to the lighthouse. She blinked in surprise and glanced at them, only to see them covered in... webbing? Soon, her feet followed suit, getting entrapped in some  _very_ sticky web. “Like it?” Shantae asked mockingly. Fumi glanced behind her, and stared... she was looking at a spider-woman hybrid. Blue skin and darker blue hair with a red bow(and the ever persistent golden tiara), with the body below the waist being that of a purple spider.  

 

“You've gotta be shitting me...” Fumi groaned, trying to free her entrapped hands.

 

“NOPE! One more oughta do the trick!” Shantae said happily, before starting yet another dance. Fumi, at seeing this, got far more frantic, trying to wrench her hands free of their bonds to somehow resume the fight... to no avail as she saw the familiar flash of light and groaned. She was almost afraid to turn around this time, but did so against her better judgement.

 

Her heart dropped and she saw Shantae there still... But this time rather than any of the relatively normal-sized things she'd turned into up to this point, she was a bit more... changed, this time. As Fumi was staring at a giant, purple  **ELEPHANT**  before her. “No... Way...” she muttered, paling as she stared up at the large creature.  

 

“Yes. Way.” Shantae responded, narrowing her eyes with a smile as she slowly walked towards Fumi. She didn't even bother attempting to escape or make threats this time, instead resigning to her fate with a shaky sigh as she looked up at Shantae with worry. “So... let's see what we can do with these.”

 

Fumi's eyes, despite her resignation to her demise, widened as she felt Shantae's trunk wrap through the legholes of her panties. “No! Wait! You can't do that! Hang on a sec!” she demanded, squirming.

 

“NOPE!” Was Shantae's only response. Fumi's eyes crossed, she felt her lips pucker and her legs crossed as much as they could at the moment. All from the extreme pain of having her underwear yanked straight upwards by the Elephant-Genie. She'd received atomic wedgies, squeaky cleans, even straight jacket wedgies and more from Makoto and Otome. So it's not like she was unaccustomed to the feeling of having her panties be ABOVE her head or even over it.

 

However, having them extend so far that they ended up at least three feet BEYOND her head was an entirely new experience. And not one she wanted to repeat, ever. Having her panties invade her butt was one thing, but having them attempt to copulate with her ass was another thing entirely. “Now... Get...” Shantae muttered, before pulling harder and harder until Fumi was wrenched from the web, hanging there limply within Shantae's grasp. She couldn't feel her ass anymore.... “LOST!” Shantae yelled, before spinning Fumi rapidly over her head with her panties.

 

Fumi felt her world spinning, and felt her panties twisting under her, growing more and more taut. Almost like the sole time she'd received a propeller wedgie... Shantae smirked before suddenly trumpeting loudly. And launching Fumi off into the distance. She smiled, before in a large puff of smoke, she returned back to her normal form, folding her arms. “And  _STAY_ gone!” She called after her, smiling happily. She giggled... before wincing as she groaned and reached back to hold her backside. “Ugh... Now I'm Ret 2 Go.... Go get some ice for my tushy...” she groaned out, before limping back to the lighthouse. Next on the list, a nice long bath, then some ice on and BETWEEN her butt cheeks to help soothe the agonizing wedgie-spanking pains.


	2. Xiao Pai Vs Colette Brunel

    Xiao Pai sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her sleeve. She set down the ax in her hand beside the stump of the tree she had just hacked down. She observed her handiwork. Several large trees had been hacked down, and some carved up further into logs. She gave a small smile, but couldn't be too happy with herself. It had taken considerably longer than it usually did to get the wood needed for the bathhouse, and was already afternoon. She'd gotten here at 09:00 and it was now 14:00.. she'd never taken so long with this task before! A frown replaced her smile as she looked down at the ax with disdain. "This is being your fault..." she huffed, pouting. The ax before her wasn't her usual one at all. That one was unfortunately with Bado, waiting to be fixed once the lazy blacksmith got off his rump to actually do so. It hadn't been Xiao's fault that the ax-head flew off of the shaft. 

    The ax she had now was, instead, made of wood. Not regularly the best thing to be using for lumberjack work. It was worn down to the point where the sharp end was dulled, chipped and had pieces missing. It was slightly caved in around the handle due to her gripping it harder than it could handle. It had only cut the trees down due to Xiao Pai giving it her all and putting as much force as she could into every swing... that undoubtedly caused more damage than it had had before she had brought it out here but point remained. It'd likely barely leaves much less trees in it's current state... it'd make for an impressive, hand-held mini bat at best if nothing else.

    Still, her work was complete and she simply needed to grab these trees and drag them back to.... "What?" Xiao Pai questioned to herself, hearing a slightly high pitched scream sounding like it was coming from a distance. She turned around a few times as the noise got progressively louder. And she realized it was coming from above her. Right as she looked up, however, she was met with a body landing on her, both of them slamming into the ground. "OOF!"

    "AH!" another female voice cried out. Xiao Pai groaned, and could hear the person who landed on her doing the same as she slowly rose off of Xiao and got to her feet, Xiao Pai following shortly after. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry," the other female said. Xiao glanced up to see a young lady standing there, blonde haired and aquatic blue eyes. She dressed rather elegantly, clad in a white gown with blue trimmings that extended down to her just a bit above her knees. She had a segmented, white mozetta over it with blue trim, and beneath that Xiao could see some sort of stylized gold necklace with a red crystal within it. Below the gown, she wore black pants that extended down into her white boots.

    "It is not being a problem, yes," Xiao said happily, smiling at the young lady. "Are you alright?" she asked curiously as the girl dusted herself off. 

    "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry," the girl said happily. "I've had worse falls than that!"

    "... speaking of which... Why are you falling out of the sky?" Xiao Pai asked slowly, glancing back up.

    "R-Right. I was flying to my friend's house. She's a bit far away so I wanted to get there faster but, I kind of got distracted by a bird and I forgot to keep flapping my wings and I sort of... fell," the girl explained sheepishly, shrugging a bit.  
    ".... You were flying?" Xiao Pai asked in confusion. Almost none of that made sense to her. People couldn't fly, right? Maybe the fall had hurt this girl's head.... "I-I see," she added, nodding. If anything, she'd just humor her for now. "Do you need to come lay down?"  
    "No, I'm fine. I really have to get going to Sheena! Thanks though, Miss..." she trailed off, staring at Xiao.

    "Oh, I am Xiao Pai, yes!" the young woman said, smiling and pointing to herself.

    "Nice to meet you! My name is Colette Brunel!" Colette said happily, curtsying to Xiao Pai before waving. "I've gotta go... maybe I should walk this time..." she mused to herself as she walked away from Xiao Pai. Xiao waved back before shaking her head a bit.

    "What an odd girl," she muttered as she went to work getting the chains and binding the trees together in a bunch.  _At least when I get home, I can take a short break before everyone starts coming in to bathe,_  she thought to herself. It was a bit before the time everyone normally loaded into the bathhouse for the day. She smiled as she dragged the fallen trees along behind her, holding the chain over her shoulder. "Mama will be very happIEEEEE!" Xiao squealed as she tripped over something(or nothing. It wouldn't be the first time she had tripped over nothing at all), before falling on her side, groaning in pain as she hit the ground. "Owie...." she whined, slowly forcing herself up. She dusted her pants off as she slowly got to her feet... before realizing what side she fell on. Her right side... namely, the side she kept her keys and wallet on... "Oh no..." she groaned. "Now I have another hole in another pair of pants..." she sighed, reaching down to feel the hole. It always happened whenever she fell on the side. Her keys would punch a hole RIGHT through her pants, and she'd have to walk home with her thigh and panties exposed from said hole whenever she it happened, and have to carry hey key in her hand, lest she do the same to her left pocket.

    Except, this time, there was no hole. Xiao Pai paused in surprise at that and rubbed her hand along the spot once more. "No hole?" she questioned in disbelief, looking down at her pocket as she double checked. Sure enough, her pants were completely in-tact. "A-AMAZING!" she said in awe. This was a first! No hole in her pocket!... Though, upon giving it another thought, she paused and pat her pocket again, slowly realizing why there was no hole, with a look of dread on her face. "No hole... no key... NO WALLET!" she cried out in alarm, patting all over her person in attempt to find her lost belongings. And they were nowhere to speak of... 

    "Where could they be? How did I drop them?" she asked in confusion. She paled as she remembered her mama's words...  _Now, listen Xiao. You better take good care of this wallet... We've lost a lot of money on you losing them and we can't keep having you losing wallets of money. So if you lose this one, you're gonna have a hot little rumpy to remind you not to lose the next one!_ Xiao Pai gulped and her hands trailed to her butt. "WHERE COULD THEY BE?!" she asked, considerably more frantic than before. "How could I have lost them?! How could...." her panicked rant trailed off, and she recalled one specific thing. "Colette..." she said slowly, her face slowly contorting in anger.  _I was robbed!_  she snarled mentally as she turned around, and dashed off in the direction Colette went. "I can't believe her! I knew silly story was silly! Flying girl my butt!" she huffed as she darted through the forest.

    Finding Colette wasn't difficult. Quite easy in fact. She'd mostly just gone in a straight line aside from walking around any trees in her path, and it wasn't long before Xiao Pai caught up to her. "STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" 

    Colette paused and turned around before smiling. "Oh, hi Xiao Pai! Do you need something?" she asked happily. "Did you forget something?"

    "Be giving back my wallet, thief!" Xiao Pai shouted, glaring at Colette. Colette gave a confused look and pointed to herself. "YES YOU!"

    "Wait... wh-why would I take your wallet?" Colette asked, shaking her head. "I didn't, I promise."

    "Liar! Give it back! Right now!" Xiao demanded, taking a step forward, and holding up her messed up wooden ax. It wasn't all that effective at woodcutting but it'd make a damn good blunt force weapon!

    "I-I'm being honest, really!" Colette insisted, patting herself down. Xiao Pai's glare intensified as she watched her. The girl was playing dumb with her! "I mean it! I don't!"

    "Grrr.... Give it back or I'll MAKE you give it back you... you... Ironing board!" she snapped. Granted, Xiao wasn't all that well endowed herself, but she at least had more of a bust than Colette did... the airheaded girl had barely any chest to speak of!

    Colette paused before her face slowly turned to a glare as she stopped searching herself. "I am NOT an ironing board!" she shouted, stomping a foot angrily. "I don't have your wallet! Now go away!" she huffed, turning and walking away. She was NOT going to be dealing with this! It was bad enough that stupid tournament announcer called her that! 

    "Hey! Come back here!" Xiao Pai demanded. Colette ignored her and kept walking, and Xiao gripped her weapon tighter. "I said stop!" she yelled, staring in disbelief as Colette just continued going. Xiao growled before dashing at her. Colette heard the footsteps approaching and started to run herself... she did NOT want a fight right now, especially considering she'd left her chakrams at home.But Xiao Pai was too close by that point, and reached out with her free hand. Her hand reached up Colette's gown as it was fluttering up from her own starting run, and she grabbed blindly, trying to grasp the waist of her pants or ANYTHING to stop her. She... had not expected what she grabbed.

    Her fingers wrapped around what she could grasp. It felt softer than she expected for Colette's pants, but she didn't care! She gripped as hard as she could and yanked back hard. Xiao heard a loud squeal from Colette, but wasn't looking at her. She turned and swung the hand holding whatever she grasped and flung Colette as hard as she could in the opposite direction... and stared in surprise as she saw Colette fly through the air, a bunched up pile of pink fabric sticking out of her pants and from underneath her gown, before she hit the ground with a grunt and she swiftly got to her feet. "HEY! That wasn't nice!" Colette snapped, glaring back at Xiao Pai as she picked her panties out of her butt cheeks as best she could, her hands shoved down the back of her pants.

    Xiao Pai was about to apologize, but then remembered how they even got to this point. "Unless you are wanting another one, then give back my wallet!" she said, giving Colette a determined look.

    "Grrr... I don't have it! And if you're not going to get out of my way, then I'm gonna MAKE you!" Colette threatened. She may not have had her Chakrams but she wasn't completely helpless... she still had other means of combat. "And if it's a wedgie fight you want... then it's a wedgie fight you'll get!"

    "Bring it on, Ironing Board!" Xiao shouted, getting into a stance of her own. Colette grit her teeth before doing the same.

\--

    Xiao Pai darted right at Colette, but the blonde was more than ready for it. She blocked as Xiao Pai swung the wooden axe at her, but hissed in pain. It hurt far more than she would anticipated for a cheap toy. She pushed through it, however, and swung her arms out, Xiao Pai giving a yelp as she was likewise flung away by the force. Colette dashed at her, and extended a hand as Xiao landed on the ground facedown. Xiao's own shirt fell up a bit, exposing the waistband of her pants, and Colette took full advantage. Her hands dove into Xiao's pants, enticing a squeal from Xiao's lips. "COLD!" she yelped, but soon had much greater worries. Namely, Colette's fingers wrapping around her panties in a vice. "No no, wai--" she couldn't even finish her sentence before Colette yanked back. And far harder than Xiao Pai would've expected! She felt her panties shoot right up her behind and her groin, and her eyes crossed from the pain as she was yanked up into the air once more before Colette flung her up into the air, Xiao squealing the whole way. She could see the treetops around her, before she saw them rapidly rise around her as she fell back down.

    Colette watched as Xiao fell, before shooting her hand out and grabbing the red fabric from the back of her pants. She heard Xiao gasp in pain as she fell further before her panties stopped her from falling further. Xiao Pai whimpered loudly as she felt her panties invade her backside in the worst way possible, holding her groin in pain to at least try to keep them from going any further into THERE. Though Colette was preoccupied staring at Xiao Pai's panties. They were red in coloration, but what caught her attention was the print of panda faces all throughout the panties. She was so preoccupied in-fact, that she didn't notice Xiao Pai as she swung her legs backwards and up, wrapping them around Colette's arm before swinging up and forward as hard as she could. Colette yelped in surprise as she was yanked off the ground and thrown aside, releasing Xiao's panties as she did. She threw her hands out and touched down, before rebounding onto her feet. 

    As Colette got back into position, Xiao Pai pulled down the back of her pants before trying as hard as she could to dislodge her panties from her rear.  _Owowowow! How is she so strong?!_ she asked in disbelief. Colette looked more fragile than Amber did! She glanced over as she heard footsteps, before yelping as she saw Colette running at her again. She thought quickly and moved to the side, sticking out her foot as Colette got to her, tripping the blonde up. Xiao wasted no time in capitalizing off of this, and moved forward towards Colette, before moving her gown out of the way and gripping the frilly, pink waistband of her panties. 

    In just a moment, Colette was squealing from the pain as Xiao yanked upwards, pulling her back up onto her feet. "Let go! Let go!" she squeaked, her hands reaching back to try to pull Xiao's hands off of her underwear. Xiao kept her grip as firm as she could, and began to yank up over and over again. Colette yelped repeatedly as she was bounced up and down by her own panties, while Xiao was distracted by Colette's underwear, similar to how Colette was distracted by her's. She made sure to keep bouncing, however. The intriguing thing was that unlike her own panties, Colette's panties only had ONE print on it; The imprint of a brown dog's face on it. What's more, she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the bouncing made it appear as though the dog was  _barking_ at her! "STOPPIT!" Colette whined, swatting at Xiao's hands. Xiao Pai began yanking to the sides, evading Colette's hands. She smirked as she kept pulling around, before taking a step back and giving a sharp pull. Colette squeaked as she nearly fell off her feet, stumbling briefly. While she managed to regain her balance, the action still managed to force her panties even further up her behind. "OW! I said STOP!" she snapped, before throwing herself backwards.

    Xiao Pai looked at her in surprise as she was all but shoulder tackled by Colette, releasing her panties from the surprise and being sent flying backwards, skidding across the ground. "Whoa! How are you so--" she started, before staring in surprise as Colette closed the distance between them before she could even realize it. She looked at Colette in shock as Colette glared at her, before her hands dove into Xiao's pants again, before yanking out. Xiao's eyes crossed from pain once more, but not the familiar pain of her panties being up her behind. Instead, the burning sensation lit up in her womanhood as Colette yanked her panties right up from the front! "EEP! Stop, what're you doing?!" Xiao protested, trying to force Colette's hands back down, to no effect whatsoever. Colette simply puffed up her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at Xiao Pai, before yanking her off her feet and dangling her in mid-air by her panties alone. "OW! OWIE! Knock it off!" she demanded, before gulping as Colette showed her she was in no position to be making demands. The blonde girl pulled up once more, before flinging Xiao behind her, the silver haired woman rolling along the ground and groaning in pain as she tried to unclog her drain. 

    While Colette didn't have MUCH experience with wedgies(she'd been given them by Sheena and Chocolat on occasion, and given a couple herself, but she hadn't been paying much attention to all the techniques they did with her underwear. She was far too busy squealing in pain from them to notice) but she knew how to at least  _give_ one! She darted back over to Xaio Pai, before reaching down as she was trying to pull her panties out of her front. Colette crouched behind her and grabbed two fistfuls of her underwear before pulling up with force. Xiao gave a squeal of pain as her panties forced their way up her butt again, but Colette was frowning. Xiao's underwear seemed to be stuck... They weren't as stretchy as they were previously. She gave another sharp pull, and another squeal escaped Xiao's lips. There was MORE material now, but it still wasn't as much as before...  _Why's it smaller?_ Colette thought in confusion, giving repeated tugs on Xiao Pai's underwear.

    Xiao, having considerably more experience with wedgies(the Selphia ladies tended to get into small wedgie wars with each other from time to time. Most commonly during sleepovers), knew precisely why that was happening: A squeaky clean. Too much material up her front, and Colette was giving her all to drag it out through the back. Her perineum was absolutely ablaze from the dragging force. Every pull from Colette was forcing her panties out of her womanhood, in the worst way imaginable! Xiao Pai bit her lip, hands futilely trying to keep her panties from dragging through her crotch anymore... to no avail at all. Colette's strength ensured that they would continue unhindered on their journey back through her buttcrack and out of her pussy. Xiao's lips puckered from pain as Colette, with one final pull, yanked her to her feet, successfully getting back the amount of panty-fabric she had control of previously. 

    Colette smiled at her success, before opting to take it one step further, and yanked Xiao Pai off the ground once more, before spinning her around above her head. "AAAAAAH! STOP! STOOOP!" Xiao Pai cried out, feeling the world zoom by her over and over again. How was this girl THIS strong?! She yelped as Colette did stop, giving a sharp tug towards herself and stopping Xiao Pai mid-revolution, as well as slamming her ass-first into the ground. "O-Ouch..." she whimpered before squeaking as Colette yanked her back to her feet.

    "Are you sorry yet? Take it back! I'm NOT an ironing board!" Colette huffed, before pulling upwards again. Xiao's eyes widened as she felt the motion. She would  _not_ be able to handle a round two of that! She did the first thing she could think of, and slammed her foot backwards. She heard Colette give a gasp of pain and felt her release her panties. Xiao turned to face Colette, a glare on her face, as she tried to remove her panties from her behind. Colette was on the ground, biting her lip and holding her crotch with both hands. "N-Not... fair..." 

    "I don't have to be fair to a thief!" Xiao huffed as she ran back at her. Colette squeaked in surprise and quickly rolled away, forcing herself back to her feet, one hand still trying to soothe her pained groin. Xiao, however, was a step ahead. She raised a foot, before stomping down right in front of Colette as hard as she could. Colette was not expecting what happened next, and yelped, holding her hands up as an explosion flung her backwards.  _She can blow stuff up by stomping?!_ she thought in disbelief, but soon realized that was the LEAST of her worries.

    Xiao Pai dashed through the smoke and dust kicked up by the explosion, and quickly jumped up, leaping right over Colette's head. Colette saw her but couldn't react in time, still reeling from the explosion itself, and Xiao Pai had the opportunity to strike. A smile graced her face as she reared her hand back with the wooden ax held in it like a baseball bat... she smirked.  _This will be being awesome..._ she thought to herself, before swinging at Colette's rear with as much force as she could muster. Colette's scream of pain was absolutely satisfying to her ears, as she flew forward and rolled across the ground before collapsing in a heap, groaning in pain. Her torso was laying on the ground while her knees were on the ground, propping her backside up in the air. A perfect position for Xiao, who dashed over to the downed flat-chest girl, and gripped her panties again. "Oh no..." Colette whimpered. It was too late to react and she knew it well.

    A vicious pull yanked Colette back up to an upright position. "Come on, we're going for a ride!" Xiao cheered, before running past Colette, and dragging her forward by her panties! 

    "EEEK! STOP!" Colette pleaded, stumbling forward as best she could to keep pace with Xiao Pai. Her panties were pulled over her back, keeping her bent and stumbling along. Xiao could've easily put her into an atomic wedgie if she wanted to a this point. Colette began awkwardly taking larger steps, in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure from Xiao's running. She was tripping over anything in her way, but she was still at least  _trying_ to keep pace! Though after at least a minute of running through the woods(which felt like hours to Colette), she glanced up and noticed out of the corner of her eye. Just how CLOSE she was to Xiao Pai! 

    Xiao's pants-clad rear was barely a foot in front of her. Colette stared in surprise at how close she'd managed to get. Xiao was none the wiser, still laughing happily as she dragged her victim along behind her. Colette felt determination fill her, and she acted swiftly. She lashed forward as best she could, and grabbed the seat of Xiao Pai's pants with her left hand, pulling downwards as she did. Xiao's laughter stopped and she gasped in surprise. Colette reached forward with her right hand and grabbed the waistband of Xiao's panties as best she could with her right hand, and prepared to pull...

    Though something happened that neither girl were expecting. Xiao Pai's pants pooled around her knees, and her run abruptly stopped. She hadn't been expecting for that to happen, she didn't even have any clue Colette was THAT close! Combined with her natural clumsiness, she was unable to help tripping and falling over nearly instantly. For once, she caught herself on her knees, and one hand, the other determined to hang onto Colette's panties. And indeed she did, but still felt her own panties make their way right up her butt... But not just them. She gave a surprised squeak as she felt COLETTE fall forward into her rear end, face going right between her cheeks! Not only was Xiao's own panties up her rear, but so was Colette herself! "H-HEY! Get out of there!" Xiao yelped, before giving a cry of shock and discomfort as Colette began screaming as well. "D-DON'T DO THAT!" Xiao Pai protested, the action making her butt vibrate around Colette's face. 

    Colette, for her part, was not enjoying this either. Not only had Xiao not released the vice-grip like hold she had on her panties, but she was in possibly the LAST place she wanted to be! Xiao's rear end was hot, wet with sweat and the smell was atrocious! Her nose crinkled in disgust as she squirmed about, trying to escape from the rather rancid prison around her head. A sharp pull to her panties sent them rocketing up her butt, making her butt cheeks jump. Colette, in her surprise, gave a sharp scream of pain and shock. She regretted this swiftly, seeing as Xiao's butt crack tasted no better than it smelled. She gagged and gave a sharp tug on Xiao's panties. It successfully got her to release the tension on Colette's own, but she was STILL holding it! Colette gave another sharp tug... only for Xiao to do the same, and give an equally hard pull.

    Xiao Pai hissed in pain as she pulled on Colette's panties some more. No way was she losing out here! "Hurry to get out of my butt already!" she yelled, but was startled by Colette screaming in pain once more, once again using Xiao's backdoor as a microphone. The feeling sent shivers up her spine and she clenched her butt cheeks on reflex, actually  _securing_ Colette's head there. Colette gave a muffled cry of pain once more and squirm as best she could, before trying to give her all to pulling Xiao Pai's panties. One way or another, SOMEONE was letting go of SOMEONE's panties and she was determined for it not to be her who let go first!

    Xiao gave a loud whine of discomfort as Colette began pulling her panties once more, biting her lip from the pain. Granted, in her position, Colette couldn't do much besides pull on her panties with one hand and flail wildly with the other, but it was sufficient persuasion from keeping Xiao pulling. After all, she gained  _nothing_ from this. While Colette's face might've been in her smelly butt, Xiao couldn't give actual pulls on her panties. Any time she did so, Colette screamed... and the feeling was NOT one Xiao was enjoying! She gave and experimental pull, not as hard as she'd been trying to do before, and still whimpered as Colette gave a yelp of surprise from within her rear end.  _Nuts! I can't keep this up!_  she thought, scrunching her toes. Colette held every advantage here! While Xiao Pai had her face in her rear, any scream was endlessly uncomfortable for Xiao Pai too. Any pulls on Colette's panties and Colette would surely scream into her rear end. And while Xiao was kept from pulling, no such restriction was placed on Colette, who was yanking on her panties without any remorse no matter what Xiao did! Her butt was getting sore from the constant yanks, and she groaned as she realized she had little choice in the matter any longer. 

    Xiao released her grip on Colette's panties, before swiftly kicking her in the chest, throwing her off of her panties and out her booty as Xiao Pai crawled away. "Ugh... that was terrible..." Xiao whined, slowly picking her wedgie as she got to her feet. 

    "That was so gross..." Colette whined, wiping her tongue on her sleeve. "That was so disgusting!"

    "Nobody told you to put your face in my butt!" Xiao snapped, glaring at her with a bright red blush on her face.

    "I wasn't trying to! I don't want my face anywhere near your butt!" Colette snapped back, stomping once as she tried to fix her own panties. "That was terrible!"

    "Good! Maybe if you are giving back my wallet, I don't put you BACK there!" Xiao threatened, Colette groaning and stomping her foot. 

    " **I DON'T HAVE YOUR WALLET.** " She stressed, but judging by the look on Xiao's face, she wasn't going to believe her. She got back into position as Xiao dashed at her, raising her hands in defense as Xiao jumped up and try to ax-kick her. Colette acted swiftly, and grabbed her ankle before tossing her aside. Xiao Pai gave a yelp which soon turned to a squeal as Colette grabbed her panties again, and began spinning around rapidly, the world rushing by Xiao Pai again as she did so before flinging her at a tree. Xiao grunted as she collided with a sturdy branch and glanced up in surprise as a smaller branch extended out and gripped her panties. Her face contorted in annoyance, and she reached up and kicked the branch as hard as she could, both the branch and her falling from the tree. She glared at Colette as the blonde ran at her, before smiling as she stomped again... this time on Colette's foot. 

    "OWIE!" Colette yelped as an explosion blasted again, this time centered RIGHT on top of her left foot. The force through her back and out from under Xiao's foot. She forced herself to skid to a stop, and began bouncing up and down, holding her foot in pain. "Owie owie owie..." she groaned, glancing over at Xiao... or rather where she HAD been. "U-Uh oh..." she gulped, before yelping as Xiao Pai swept the leg she was standing on from under her, before grabbing her panties AND pants by the waist, and pulling DOWN as opposed to UP. "Um, w-what're you doing?!" Colette asked worriedly.

    Xiao smirked mischievously as she held Colette's bottoms down with one hand, while the other reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt and leaves. She'd learned a LOT of types of wedgies from those sleepovers, and while Colette might've had more brute strength on her side, Xiao Pai had more techniques! Including ones that made people give up faster! "Oh, just THIS!" Xiao cheered, before she took the dirt and forced it between Colette's butt cheeks, mushing it in as best she could. Colette gave a squeal of disgust and flailed about in worry as she felt dirt packed into her buttcrack, with some going even up her backdoor, and her eyes crossed in repulsion. "Enjoy a MESSY WEDGIE!" Xiao laughed, yanking up hard on Colette's panties, yanking her RIGHT up into the air for a moment before Colette's feet touched the ground once more. Colette gave another squeal as she pressed her thighs together, wringing her hands as she felt the dirt go even FURTHER than before!

    "STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" she insisted, before yelping as Xiao began pulling even harder. Colette grit her teeth before taking a rather daring step and throwing her bum back, smacking Xiao Pai in the face with it. Xiao Pai, clearly not expecting that, yelped as the butt-bump sent her flying back a few feet, making her let go of Colette's panties. Colette glared at her as she tried to pick the panties and dirt out of her rear, but the moment she saw Xiao starting to get up, she rushed over and tackled her back down. "Oh no you don't!"

    "Hey! Get off!" Xiao snapped at her, before grunting in surprise as she was turned and forced onto her belly. "No! Don't!" She protested, as Colette grabbed the red, panda-print undies once more and began gave a vicious yank... before letting go. The result was Xiao Pai's panties going far up, before snapping right back to her booty. She gave a yelp of surprise and pain, Colette seeing her plump butt cheeks ripple from the effect and giggling. She grabbed the panties again as Xiao Pai tried to get up, before repeating the process, Xiao giving another yelp as her panties became less like panties and more like a rubber band, snapping against her butt over and over. "OW! Hey, knock it off- OWIE! That hurts, you-- OUCH! I said stop that!"

    "Not until you take back what you said!" Colette said back, continuing to snap Xiao's panties against her rear end, before yelping as Xiao Pai used all her strength at once to push herself back up and throw Colette off. Colette rolled across the ground before jumping back to her feet, glaring across the small clearing at Xiao Pai, who picked her panties out of her ass and glared back. 

    "Let's finish this, THIEF!" Xiao said angrily.

    "I'm not a thief, OR an ironing board!" Colette snapped, clenching her fists as she got into position as well.

**_Xiao Pai Wins Ending_ **

    Xiao Pai glared before taking her wooden ax out again and dashing at Colette, who dodged by front flipping over her.... only that's precisely what Xiao Pai expected her to do. She grinned, before turning and swinging the ax as hard as she could behind her, catching Colette in the rear once more... only this time, it actually created an EXPLOSION from how hard Xiao swung. "OUCH!" Colette yelped in pain, flying forward from the sheer force AND from the explosion at the same time. She groaned in pain as she tumbled across the ground. Her rear end felt hot, even worse than the spankings she got from Professor Sage... and as Xiao could see, there was a good reason for that. The seat of Colette's pants had been all but blown out, and her red-tinted butt cheeks were now exposed to the air, AND had smoke rising off of them. There was DEFINITELY some heat coming off her rear.

    A smirk graced Xiao's face as she looked at the ax once more. It had just enough in it for one more swing... So she'd make it good! She ran at Colette before jumping up and swinging down. The ax-head planted itself right between Colette's butt cheeks, enticing a squeal of pain from the blonde. Xiao grinned broadly. It couldn't cut anymore, for certain, but putting an even MORE literal wedge up Colette's butt DID make her happy! Colette whimpered at the incredibly odd feeling as she tried to force herself up, but was stopped as Xiao Pai gave a mighty kick to her right butt cheek, giving a cry of surprise as she was thrown forward again, and into a nearby tree. While Colette was in a daze, Xiao Pai cracked her knuckles before walking off to the side. It was time to finish this nonsense..

    Colette groaned as her blurry vision slowly cleared up and she got to her feet, looking around. She didn't see Xiao Pai... But she still felt a sense of dread nearby. "Xi-Xiao Pai?" she call hesitantly, looking around.

    "Yeeees~?" Xiao sang happily. Colette's eyes widened and she turned around swiftly, only to meet a foot directly to her groin once more, and collapsed to her knees, whimpering and holding her poor womanhood in agony.

    "O-Owie...."

    "It's about to be a way BIGGER owie!" Xiao Pai said, as Colette noticed she had the large branch that she'd kicked down earlier slung over her shoulder. 

    "Wh-What're you going to do with that?" she asked fearfully, before yelping as Xiao Pai got behind her, then pulled her hands away. She maneuvered Colette's feet and legs with her own while her hands held Colette's, forcing her feet further and further apart. "OW! W-Wait! OWIE! I can't do splits! Stop!" She begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Xiao's tongue poked out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she forced Colette all the way down, her legs extended to the sides as far as they could go. Colette hissed in pain and felt tears in her eyes... this was the first time she'd ever successfully done a split. And she desperately wished she wasn't doing it, between the pain in her womanhood from Xiao's kick, the pain from all the wedgies, and the natural pain that came with doing the splits when you weren't flexible enough.

    "Now is being where the stick comes in~" Xiao said, her voice practically taunting Colette as she kept her in position with one foot. And to Colette's confusion and disbelief, she began taking off Colette's boots. Xiao smiled and tossed them aside, before doing the same to her socks, then picking the branch back up. "Here we go!" she cheered, and Colette suddenly knew why she had the stick, and hated it immediately. Xiao Pai began feeding the stick through the leg of the right side of her pants... and Colette's skin crawled as she felt it continue through to her butt and cooch, before continuing to come out the OTHER side of her other pants leg. "Tada! Perma-splits!" Xiao laughed. This was actually something Frey had come up with, and boy oh boy was it effective. Xiao Pai knew that from experience! Colette whined sadly as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stand... but was forced to maintain the splits she was performing by the branch. It refused to budge even an inch, or bend at all, under her attempts. "Now, for the LAST TIME! Where. Is. My. Wallet!?" Xiao demanded, folding her arms and looking down at Colette.

    "I'm telling you... I don't HAVE it!" Colette whimpered, still trying to get out of her current position, to no avail. Xiao Pai gave an unimpressed look, before coming over in front of Colette, and beginning to search her, Colette giving a few yelps as her hands touched rather private areas during her frisking. Xiao Pai frowned as she continued searching... before pausing as she felt something rectangular beneath Colette's mozetta. She swiftly opened the blonde's shirt and reached in. "EEP! Your hands are cold! Stop that!" Colette protested, blushing bright red as she felt Xiao's hand enter her bra. Xiao fished around for only a moment before her hands gripped something square, and she grabbed it and pulled out. She stared as she looked at her wallet and key, before glaring angrily at Colette. Colette, for her part, was ALSO looking incredibly surprised at the wallet... as if she didn't know she'd even had it.

    "I KNEW IT! YOU DIRTY LIAR!" Xiao snapped, frowning at Colette. 

    "I swear! I-I-I didn't take it! Or I didn't MEAN to take it!" Colette insisted, looking up in fear as Xiao Pai towered over her.

    "I don't like liars," Xiao huffed, before walking behind Colette. She reached down and grabbed Colette's panties by the waistband through the hole in her pants, and dragged her along. Colette yelped as her butt and crotch were, still spread, dragged over anything in their path. She turned to see over her shoulder and gave Xiao Pai a pleading look, but Xiao all but ignored it and brought Colette to a tree. "This should be giving you attitude adjustment!" she said with a smirk.

    "Wait, please don't! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Colette pleaded, butt Xiao began climbing the tree anyway... only to stop only a few feet in, hopping back down.

    "Hang on... Better idea," Xiao said, her sinister tone making Colette shiver in fear. She reached stepped on Colette's thighs to keep her grounded, before giving vicious pulls upwards on her panties, Colette squealing, crying out and begging with each pull. "Take this, THIEF!" Xiao yelled, finally achieving her goal: Getting the pink, puppy panties over Colette's head. And even over her EYES!

    "O-ow... I'm sorry..." Colette whimpered once more, looking about. She couldn't see Xiao Pai anymore, but she wanted to at least TRY to let her know that she was legitimately apologizing for the incident.

    "Save it!" Xiao said, before preparing to go up the tree again, holding Colette's panties by the strip between the legholes like she was a handbag.... but then paused. Something from earlier in their fight echoed in her mind and she glanced back at Colette before slowly grinning ear to ear. Oh, this would be fun. "But first, ONE last thing to be doing!"  She laughed, climbing back down before propping Colette up against the tree. Colette looked like, if it wasn't for the splits, and the atomic wedgie, she'd simply be sitting against the tree... but that wasn't the part Xiao Pai meant.

    "Wh-What're you doing?" She asked curiously, trying to look around. But couldn't see much through the pink fabric over her eyes, and she got no response. "... Xiao Pai...?"

    "Oh, just giving you something for the road," Xiao snickered, as she lowered her pants to below her butt cheeks, before picking her panties fully out of her backside, and then pulled those down to below her cheeks as well. She turned away from Colette, before slowly backing up. "Enjoy, thief!" she laughed fully as she pushed her rear end into Colette's face, Colette giving a muffled yelp of surprise and disgust as her face went back between Xiao Pai's butt cheeks. She tried her hardest to turn her head away, but Xiao had none of it, instead shaking her rump up and down, twerking repeatedly on Colette's face. The blonde girl whimpered in disgust as the smell she had hated before returned worse than before, wailing and trying her hardest to get away somehow. But it simply didn't happen.

    Xiao Pai was honestly having only half as much fun as she expected, considering that Colette was right back to screaming against her backhole, but it was hellish for Colette and that was enough for her! She would make the thief pay for nearly getting her tushy tanned by mama again! She smiled as she kept going, forcing the back of Colette's head up against the tree as she kept grinding her rump into her face for a solid two minutes or so(which, again, seemed far longer to Colette than it did to Xiao, before pulling up her pants and panties. "There! Like?" Xiao asked smugly, hands on her hips.

    "E-Ewwwww...." Colette whimpered, gagging and shaking her head to try to get rid of the smell. 

    "Good," Xiao said, before coming over and gripping the fabric between the legholes of Colette's panties once more. She began climbing up the tree again, this time not stopping until she got to a branch, before crawling out onto it.  She smiled as she put Colette forward on the branch and frowned as she realized the impossibility of what she wanted. Xiao gave a couple hard bounced to Colette's panties, before the atomic finally undid itself, ignoring Colette's cries of pain. She then slid forward, holding Colette over the end of the branch before SPEARING the tip of the branch through Colette's panties, then dragging her back towards the base of the branch as far as she could without tearing the undies. Xiao gave a smile before hopping back to the ground to admire her handiwork, and smiled with satisfaction. Colette was hanging by her panties on the branch, at such an angle that she was almost upside down, with the back of her pants blown out and showing her wedgied buttocks, and had a branch through her pants legs that kept her in a permanent split. She dusted off her hands and laughed. "THAT'S what you get for being a liar and thief!" She said happily, sticking her tongue out as Colette sniffled, looking down at her sadly as Xiao Pai walked away.

    "I'm sorry..." she tried again, though Xiao Pai ignored her completely and continued walking, content with her victory.

 

_** Colette Wins Ending ** _

    Colette dashed forward as Xiao did the same, before ducking off to the right, causing Xiao Pai to miss the attempted grab she went for. However, Colette pulled something... both odd and something Xiao hadn't expected her to be capable of. If anything, she expected it from Frey with the weird things SHE could do but not from some random spacey thief! "POW HAMMER!" Colette called, pointing at Xiao. The gesture confused Xiao Pai for a moment before she yelped in surprise as a toy hammer, red and yellow in coloration, fell from the SKY, and landed on the top of her head. It didn't even hurt all that much! It just surprised her at best!... But for some reason, she felt so DIZZY now! She felt like her world was spinning, and she couldn't SEE Colette anymore, seeing so many copies of everything around her. 

    Colette ran at Xiao Pai while she was dizzy and stumbling about again, before reaching out as she passed by her, grabbing her panties in a vice-grip once more. She smiled as she heard Xiao yelp as Colette gave a fierce pull, yanking Xiao Pai along the ground. Xiao squealed in surprise as she fell on her rear end... and Colette began running. She squealed in pain she was dragged along, seated on the ground, and feeling rocks, twigs and everything else below her. What's more, she could feel and hear them TEARING UP her pants!

    "STOP! STOP!" Xiao Pai cried, kicking her feet as best she could. To her surprise, Colette DID stop... but the momentum threw Xiao forward, and she squealed loudly as she fell back onto the floor. She whimpered as Colette came over to her and stood over her. 

    "Now, will you PLEASE listen?!" Colette said, looking down at her with... sympathy? Xiao was sure it had to be some other type of emotion. Smugness maybe. "I did NOT take your wallet, I promise!"

    "Like I'm going to believe you... stupid, lying IRONING BOARD!" Xiao snapped, forcing herself to her feet, ready to continue this battle. But Colette was, at that point, ready to  **end** it.

    She gave a sharp yank to Xiao's panties, yanking her back to her, with Xiao's back to Colette now. She glared angrily as she took two handfuls of Xiao's pants and gave a fierce pull. "I! AM! NOT! AN!  **IRONING! BOARD!** " She snapped, each word punctuated by a vicious yank to Xiao Pai's underwear. Xiao was crying out, but in her rage, Colette could barely hear her.

    "OWIE! STOP! STOPPIT!" She pleaded, but it didn't work at all. Her buttcrack felt like it was being rubbed raw with sandpaper! And by one of her favorite, most comfortable pairs of panties, no less. 

    "I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOOOT!" Colette yelled, giving one more yank that flung Xiao Pai off her feet and onto the ground. Xiao gave a groan of agony. She could hardly feel her legs after that. She glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes went wide in fear as she saw Colette coming her way... and still looking _very_ angry. 

    "N-No! Stay away!" Xiao pleaded, flipping onto her belly to try to crawl away along the ground, seeing as her legs wouldn't obey her right now. Colette said nothing, catching up to Xiao easily, before plopping her rear down on her back, facing Xiao's own butt. She gripped her panties by the waistband and frowned. She may not have had the style that others had with wedgies, but she knew how to make up for it. "Get off! Wait! Don't!" Xiao Pai begged, before crying out as Colette began giving more and more vicious pulls... even harder than BEFORE! Colette, for her part, allowed herself to use some of her angelic strength for this. She was doing so unconsciously, but was too enraged to rationalize.

    "I'M! NOT! AN! IRONING BOARD! TAKE! IT! BACK! RIGHT! NOW!" she yelled, as Xiao Pai screamed bloody murder as her panties felt like they were belling against her in the worst way possible. She was screaming for all she was worth and squirming about, kicking her feet against the ground and pounding her fists against it too. She felt beads of sweat induced by sheer pain rolling down every inch of her body and began hitting her head on the ground in some vain attempt to alleviate the pain... none of it worked. It was minutes that seemed like an age to both women but Colette finally stopped, panting from the effort. She finally managed to calm down, but upon looking down at her hands, she was horrified.

    To call Xiao's panties scraps at this point would've been an exaggeration on how together they were. The panties were little more than bits of threads, so thin now you could easily see through them like they were but wisps in the air. They'd been torn asunder, and more than a little of it was lodged so deep within Xiao's butt, that Colette couldn't see it at all anymore. "O-oops... I... I'm sorry," she said sheepishly as she got up. She recieved no reply. She glanced back, to see Xiao Pai laying on the ground. She looked concious, but not aware. Her eyes were open, but weren't focused on anything. She had drool coming from the side of her mouth, and was drenched in sweat from the pain. "O-Oh no! I'm so, SO sorry!" Colette said worriedly, looking at Xiao Pai. She gulped as she got no response, not even Xiao looking at her. She got a barely audible groan of pain from the woman and that was it. Colette looked at her in sympathy, and began searching herself again.

     _Did I take it?_ She thought to herself, looking down at Xiao Pai worriedly. If she was willing to go through so much trouble for this, and was so certain Colette had it, she had to at least try... her thoughts trailed off as she felt her left breast, and slowly reaching into her shirt, into her bra, to grab what she felt. She pulled it out and stared... a brown wallet with a key on it, embroidered with a panda-face emblem. Her face burned red with shame and disappointment in herself. "I'm... I did have it... I'm sorry," she said hesitantly before bending down and putting the wallet in Xiao Pai's hand. "I just sort of... grab things... when I fall... I'm sorry," she said again, before looking around. "I'm sure you'll be up soon, or someone will find you... I have to get going to Sheena's. I'm already REALLY late... Sorry again, Xiao Pai." she said as she turned and started to walk off. "H-Hopefully whenever I'm back around, we can be friends again!" she added optimistically, before darting off, heading to her friend's house. And Xiao Pai was too out of it to see the pink, transparent wings come from her back as she took to the sky and flew away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up on some of their personalities in this one... Well, not entirely, but people who only look at the characters on their surface probably will think of them as being out of character. I'm expecting someone to shout that "Colette doesn't get angry!" or something despite that she's very much capable of it and what triggered her here is one of the few things that piss her off in-game. 
> 
> This one had far less research done than the previous chapter. I'm happy how it came out though. Just went all-out with it. I personally like both these girls, and was happy to finally use them in something. 
> 
> Also, as a sidenote, whoever is the "Canon" victor is up to your headcanon. I tried to address a comment that said the previous chapter kinda painted Shantae's ending as more canonical than Fumi's and that Shantae seemed like the protagonist while Fumi seemed like the antagonist. While that dynamic is somewhat kept(it's hard to get rid of in a series primarily focused on conflict between two characters), I tried to make it seem less like the case in this one. I have my own headcanon of who wins but it's unimportant personally. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


End file.
